1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio handset and relates to an ancillary device. It particularly relates to a radio handset arranged to augment its functionality by communicating with the ancillary device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radio handsets, especially cellular phones, are becoming increasingly popular. Handset manufactures are increasingly adding new features to their handsets to broaden their field of application or desirability. However, the augmentation of features has two associated problems. The first is that increasing a phone's features for example through the use of add-on modules for attachment to the handset may result in the handset becoming large and unwieldy. The second is ensuring that there is backward compatibility between future and presently unknown features and handsets already in the marketplace. The handsets need to be designed so that users can make use of future features without having to adapt or replace their handsets.